wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Pamiętnik Wacławy/Tom I/Świat mojej matki/LVIII
Od dnia wesela Zeni rozpoczęło się dla mnie to życie bezbarwne, denerwujące ciało i ducha, jakie wiodą zwykle młode, światowe panny, odarte ze złudzeń, zawiedzione w swych nadziejach, zmęczone zabawami, które straciły dla nich urok nowości, rozczarowane. Suknie i biżuterie przestały mię bawić, bom się nimi przesyciła; komplementa mężczyzn i hołdy ich przestały mię radować, bo nie wierzyłam w ich szczerość i nie miałam ani szacunku, ani sympatii dla tych, co mię nimi osypywali; piękne salony mojej matki i śliczny mój gabinet bladoróżowy, z rozkoszną alkową w głębi, straciły dla mnie powab, bo oczy moje, przywykłszy do ich piękności i bogactwa, niczym się już nie zachwycały, a pamięć przynosiła wspomnienie ciężkich chwil, jakie śród nich przebyłam, i owej mary ruiny i nędzy bliskiej, która ukazywała się mnie w każdym kątku pysznego mieszkania w postaci nagiej, drżącej istoty, z której opadała złocista szata sczerniałymi od rdzy i łez łachmanami. Co ranek, budząc się, patrzyłam na dzień, który się zaczynał, bez nadziei ni zapału, bez radości ni porywu. Słuchałam, jak zegar wygłaszał godziny, z obojętnością osoby, która niczego nie spodziewa się i niczego nie oczekuje, niekiedy z niecierpliwością właściwą tym, co niezadowoleni z dnia dzisiejszego pragną, aby czas jak najprędzej upływał, bo mają nieokreśloną nadzieję, że przyniesie im może lepsze, ponętniejsze jutro. Bezczynność ciążyła mi, a nie wiedziałam dobrze, co bym czynić mogła. Nic nie umiałam, niczego mi nie brakowało z codziennych potrzeb życia, wszystko przychodziło do mnie gotowe, zbytkowne, służyło mi na każde mrugnienie oka lub skinienie palca. Całymi godzinami leżałam w moim pokoju na atłasowych poduszkach sofy, z romansem francuskim w ręku, którego treść gorąca i fantastyczna rozmarzała mię, ale nie uspokajała, chłonęła jeden szereg godzin, aby na drugi większą jeszcze i dotkliwszą rozlać pustkę. Siadałam do fortepianu, ale myśl moja, rozstrojona i znękana, rzadko odnajdywała w melodii mistrzów dawne zachwyty i szlaki gwiaździste, najczęściej zaś przy dźwiękach instrumentu ogarniał mię taki żal nieokreślony a dotkliwy! takie czułam osłabienie w całym fizycznym i moralnym ustroju, że ze łzami w oczach i bladym czołem wstawałam od instrumentu i krokiem powolnym a słabym wracałam do mego ustronnego pokoju, aby rzucić się tam znowu na sofkę i z otwartymi oczyma pogrążyć się w sen, pełen przykrych wspomnień, niewyraźnych przeczuć i marzeń, albo w inny, a stokroć przykrzejszy, sen biernej, bezmyślnej apatii. I z wolna, stopniowo zbliżało się do mnie to straszne widmo znudzenia, które prędzej czy później ogarnia sobą bezczynne młode istoty, psuje im serca i na błędne prowadzi drogi. A gdy często i długo różnym z tego powodu oddawałam się rozmyślaniom, matka moja patrzyła na mnie z coraz większym smutkiem i niepokojem, coraz częściej obejmowała mię ramionami i tuliła do piersi z gorączkową czułością, jak by bolała nade mną, jak by w żalach mych i upadkach własną czuła winę, jak by żegnała się ze mną bolesnym, ale zrezygnowanym pożegnaniem matki, co gotowa dla szczęścia dziecka swego wyrzec się jego widoku. Przychodziły jednak dnie, w których bywała obojętną dla mnie, jak by obwiniała mię w duchu o niespełnienie najmilszych jej życzeń: że, odrzucając wszystkie partie, jakie mi się przedstawiały, odrzuciłam sposobność zdobycia tej świetnej towarzyskiej pozycji, jakiej dla mnie pragnęła. Spostrzegłam nieraz, że oczy jej tkwiły we mnie z rodzajem żalu, a zarazem wyrzutu. Wtedy zdwajał się mój własny smutek; bo czyliż cokolwiek może większym spaść na serce ciężarem jak poczucie, że się zadało cios sercu kochającej i ukochanej matki, że się zniszczyło jej najdroższe marzenia? A przecie kładąc rękę na sercu czułam, że nie było w tym mojej winy, niemniej jednak cierpiałam cierpieniem mej matki. Oprócz tego widziałam ją nieraz dziwnie roztargnioną i niespokojną, ale niepokojem, którego nie ja już jedna byłam źródłem. Ów Żyd długobrody, którego już parę razy widziałam, i inni jeszcze, nieznani a zagadkowi ludzie o twarzach niemiłych i ubraniach nie mających nic wspólnego z wykwintem naszego mieszkania, pojawiali się w nim coraz częściej. Matka moja przesiadywała z nimi godzinami w swoim pokoju, nieraz przy drzwiach zamkniętych, a po ich odejściu miewała migrenę i ukazywała się nazajutrz z twarzą mocno pobladłą, z niepokojem w oczach, graniczącym z gorączkową obawą. Odgadywałam, domyślałam się, że ludzie ci przybywali dla pieniężnych interesów i że interesa te musiały być ciężkie i powikłane. Raz uwagi moje w tym względzie wypowiedziałam przed Binią. Poczciwa piastunka moja westchnęła smutnie i rzekła: — Tak, to są kredytorowie twojej matki, Wacławo. A po chwili milczenia dodała: — Matka twoja ma wiele długów. Ostatni wyraz posępnie jakoś zabrzmiał na ustach Bini, a ja przypomniałam sobie, jak w Rodowie Rozalia często rzucała wyraz ten w twarz panu Agenorowi niby wyrzut lub szyderstwo, a ja nie pojmowałam dobrze, co by on tak strasznego znaczył. Niestety! teraz zaczęłam rozumieć złowrogie wyrazu tego znaczenie. Gdy brzmiał mi on w uchu, przed oczami stawała naga, drżąca postać, z której złocista szata spada w łachmanach. Tymczasem otrzymałam od mego ojca krótki, lecz serdeczny list, w którym donosił mi o swoim powrocie do kraju. Nie objawiał mi wyraźnie życzenia, abym wnet do niego przybyła, ale w każdym słowie pisma czuć było, że tego pragnął i oczekiwał. Po otrzymaniu tego listu biłam się długo z myślami i uczuciami. Pragnęłam jechać do ojca; obraz jego zacny, nieposzlakowany tkwił mi w duszy głęboko; czułam, że przy nim tylko znajdę to, za czym tęskniłam daremnie w świecie mej matki, i zapracuję, i zasłużę sobie na szczęście prawdziwe. Lecz z drugiej znowu strony jakże boleśnie ściskało mi się serce na myśl, że opuszczę matkę moją, tak kochającą mnie, od której doświadczyłam samej tylko dobroci i najczulszej troskliwości, a która, jeśli ja odjadę, pozostanie samotna śród tysiąca jeszcze materialnych przykrości i niepokojów. Tu odzywała się znowu pamięć na ojca i myślałam sobie, że i jemu przecie winnam część miłości mojej, że i on wiódł życie samotne, a może i pragnął, aby do surowego i milczącego jego mieszkania wniknął promień wesela i poezji, jaki z sobą zawsze przynosi kobieta. Czy nie było moim obowiązkiem przynieść mu ten promień, tę pociechę? ciepłem serdecznym wynagrodzić mu dotychczasowy chłód jego istnienia... chłód, jaki przecie zostawiła mu po sobie moja matka? Ależ matka!... opuścić ją w ciężkiej chwili jej życia, odjechać dla znalezienia sobie spokoju i zapracowania może na szczęście przyszłe, a ją zostawić samotną, znękaną, tęskniącą za jedynym dzieckiem, które jej odstąpiło! Serce moje rozrywało się na dwie połowy i po tysiąc razy wołałam w duchu: "Bieda dziecku, którego ojciec i matka idą z osobna, każde po innej drodze tej ziemi!" Gdy tak pewnego ranka siedziałam, zatopiona w wewnętrznych zatargach i rozmyślaniach, do pokoju mego weszła matka. Po pierwszych zamienionych ze mną wyrazach usiadła przy mnie, wzięła mię za rękę i długo w milczeniu patrzyła na mnie. Ja także na nią patrzyłam i spostrzegłam, że pomiędzy dwoma fałdami, które bruździły jej gładkie wyniosłe czoło, ledwie dostrzegalną niteczką zaczynała rysować się trzecia. W wielkich, ciemnych, a tak jeszcze pięknych oczach mojej matki palił się cichy smutek, ale na twarzy jej widać było silne powzięte postanowienie i płynący z niego uroczysty niemal spokój. Byłam pewna, że powie mi coś ważnego, i nie omyliłam się. — Wacławo! — wymówiła biorąc rękę moją w obie swe dłonie — trzeba, abyś odjechała do twego ojca. Na te słowa żal mię zdjął wielki. Miałamże więc koniecznie opuścić moją matkę? Chciałam coś wyrzec, ale łagodnie skinęła głową na znak, abym jej nie przerywała, i mówiła dalej: — Trzeba, abyś odjechała do twego ojca, Wacławo! Dłuższy pobyt u mnie byłby dla ciebie zgubny, a ja przede wszystkim pragnę, abyś była szczęśliwa. Marzyłam, miałam nadzieję, że szczęście to obok mnie znajdziesz, że w moim domu, pod moim dachem wybierzesz sobie dozgonnego towarzysza, że cię sama do ołtarza ślubnego powiodę, a potem, że blisko mnie pozostaniesz już na zawsze. Inaczej się stało: nadzieje i marzenia moje wniwecz się obróciły. Na ludziach, którzy ci się podobali, zawiodłaś się, innych odrzuciłaś sama. Nie poczytuję ci tego jednak za winę, ale też widzę, że w świecie, w którym żyję, a zatem w którym i ty ze mną żyć byś musiała, zawsze zawodziłabyś się tylko lub odrzucała. Zresztą jestem matką i mam przenikliwość macierzyńskiego serca. Widzę twój smutek, twoje zniechęcenie; rozumiem zwątpienia, jakich doświadczasz; spostrzegam nawet, że zdrowie twoje chwiać się zaczyna. Martwi mię to, boli i przekonywa zarazem, że tobie trzeba innego sposobu życia niż ten, który ja dla ciebie za najlepszy miałam, że potrzebujesz tego, czego ci ja dać nie mogę... Wymawiając ostatnie wyrazy opuściła głowę na piersi, jak pod ciężarem smutku i wstydu zarazem. Poniosłam do ust jej rękę i milcząc ucałowałam ją gorąco. Dotknęła ustami mego czoła i mówiła dalej cichszym jak wprzódy głosem: — Każdy na świecie człowiek, moja droga, prędzej czy później ponieść musi pokutę za grzeszne marnowanie dni swoich, za niezrozumienie zadań, jakie mu życie przyniosło. Ja tę pokutę ponoszę teraz. Przez długie lata oddana byłam urokom świata, przez nie rozminęłam się z zadaniami, jakie spełniać byłam powinna, i one to doprowadziły mię do tego, że dziś nie mogę, nie umiem być mistrzynią i przewodniczką własnego dziecka... .Ale na szczęście dziecko to ma ojca... zacnego, rozumnego ojca, który nauczy je tego, czego ja nie umiem, poprowadzi je na te drogi, jakich ja nie znam... Jedź do ojca, Wacławo! przy nim może znajdziesz to szczęście, jakiego obok mnie nie ma dla ciebie!... Głos jej zadrżał, oczy łzami nabiegły. Byłam tak wzruszona, że słowa przemówić nie mogłam. I cóż zresztą miałam powiedzieć? Czułam, że matka moja mówiła prawdę. Po chwili milczenia ciągnęła dalej: — Niejedna zapewne młoda osoba, zostając w twoim położeniu, czułaby się bardzo szczęśliwą i zadowoloną, bawiłaby się w najlepsze i skończyłaby na rychłym a świetnym zamążpójściu. Ale różne bywają na świecie usposobienia. Ty masz wyjątkową naturę. Po ojcu twym odziedziczyłaś wrodzony instynkt prawości, która pogodzić się nie może z żadnym fałszem i z żadną obłudą, których świat tak pełen. Ode mnie wzięłaś wrażliwość charakteru i czułość serca, tak niebezpieczną w tym świecie, bo ta tylko prowadzi do zawodów i wstrząśnień bolesnych. Gwar świata drażniłby cię wiecznie i ranił, sprawy ludzkie, tak często brzydkie i brudne, wtrącałyby cię wciąż w coraz głębsze rozczarowanie i niewiarę. Zabawy nie mogą ci starczyć, o wyjściu za mąż bez miłości i szczerego oddania się wybranemu człowiekowi i pomyśleć nie możesz. Cóż by więc stało się z tobą, gdybyś dłużej przy mnie została? Jedni ciebie nie zechcą, innych ty nie zechcesz. Będziesz bawiła się ze smutkiem w sercu, będziesz tęskniła za czymś, co byś mogła kochać i uwielbiać, stracisz zdrowie duszy i ciała... Nie, tak być nie powinno! Jestem matką! nie chcę, aby tak było; wolę nie widzieć cię, wolę, abyś z dala ode mnie była spokojną, zdrową, a może i została szczęśliwą! Jedź do ojca, Wacławo! Rzuciłam się jej na szyję i twarz jej gorącymi okryłam pocałunkami. — Matko moja! — zawołałam — droga, najlepsza moja matko! Jakże ja cię opuszczę! jakże ja cię odjadę i zostawię samotną, z mnóstwem grożących ci przykrości i niepokojów?... Uśmiechnęła się łagodnie, uścisnęła mię i rzekła: — Moja droga, niepokoje, które zapewne masz na myśli, nie zmniejszą się wskutek twojej obecności przy mnie. Miałam często kłopoty i przykrości majątkowe, to prawda, ale naprzód przywykłam już do nich, po wtóre nie powinny one stać na zawadzie tam, gdzie idzie o twoje dobro, po trzecie od wczoraj zabłysła mi nadzieja, że staną mi się one teraz daleko lżejsze... Przy ostatnich wyrazach rozjaśniła się w istocie twarz mojej matki! Sięgnęła do kieszeni i, wydobywając z niej papier, w kształcie listu złożony, mówiła: — Człowiek przez całe życie nie przestaje się uczyć; ja otrzymałam wczoraj naukę, jak nigdy nie należy sądzić o ludziach z pozoru. Oto, któż by się spodziewał, że pan Henryk, ten na pozór tak wielki egoista i człowiek zajęty wyłącznie zbieraniem majątku, ten człowiek, który w tak oburzający prawie sposób oświadczył się o twoją rękę, dziś mnie właśnie przybieży z pomocą... — Pan Henryk mógłby ci, mamo, przybiec z pomocą? — zawołałam zdziwiona i z niedowierzaniem. — Tak — z powagą odparła moja matka — oto jest właśnie list, który wczoraj otrzymałam od niego, a w którym donosi mi, że nabył kilka sum, jakie należały się ode mnie ludziom nieuczciwym i niedelikatnym, którzy nie tylko zrujnowali mię lichwą, ale jeszcze nie dawali mi pokoju dopominaniem się o swą należność i grozili wystawieniem majątku na publiczną sprzedaż. Pan Henryk pisze mi, że nabył te sumy jedynie w chęci zwolnienia mnie od przykrych stosunków z podobnymi lichwiarzami, a będzie kontentował się daleko mniejszymi procentami niż te, które oni wydzierali ode mnie, i że na wypłatę należności zaczeka, dopóki nie urządzę się w taki sposób, abym bez ostatecznej ruiny dla siebie mogła mu się z długu uiścić. Przyznaj sama, Wacławo, że postępek pana Henryka jest prawdziwie sąsiedzkim i obywatelskim. Nie mogłam wyjść ze zdumienia. Rada byłam niezmiernie, że matka moja na czas pewien przynajmniej uniknie kłopotów i niebezpieczeństw, ale trudno mi było uwierzyć w szlachetność i bezinteresowność pana Henryka. Jak to! człowiek, który oświadczał się o rękę panny dlatego, aby mu ożenienie się z nią posłużyło za środek do połączenia dwóch majętności, łąk z pszenną glebą, lasów ze spławną rzeką itd.; człowiek, który krzywdził własne siostry i odzierał je z ojcowskiego mienia korzystając z tego, że miał za sobą literę prawa i szczególny zbieg okoliczności; człowiek, który tak prędko po otrzymanej ode mnie odmowie starał się już o Zosię, dlatego że miała znaczy posag, lubo wiedział, że nie może być przez nią kochanym, bo mógł to wyczytać w jej znękanej twarzy i postawie; człowiek ten miałby przyjść z pomocą pieniężną mojej matce, osobie nie tylko obcej dla niego całkiem, ale jeszcze i takiej, która mu odmówiła ręki swej córki? Nie pojmowałam tego! A w dodatku przypomniałam sobie wyraźnie postępowanie ze mną pana Henryka na weselu Zeni, na które mało zwracałam wtedy uwagi, ale które w tej chwili żywo stanęło mi w pamięci. Postępowanie to było bardzo grzeczne, grzeczniejsze nawet niż kiedykolwiek, a dziwnie jakoś płaskie, jakby tajemniczo-zjadliwe, tak że zamiast ślimaka pan Henryk na owej zabawie przypominał mi sobą oswojonego węża, który czołga się obok człowieka, łasi się i przymila, ale co chwila pokazuje żądło do ukłucia gotowe. Tańczył ze mną wiele i rozmawiał bardzo uprzejmie na pozór, ale kilka razy słowa jego miały dla mnie tajemne jakieś, zagadkowe a niemiłe znaczenie. Tak np. w kontredansie rzekł do mnie wcale niespodzianie: "Jaki piękny i cenny masz pani naszyjnik z pereł!" Słowa te na pozór były proste, ale wymówił je takim tonem, że poczułam się przez chwilę obrażoną, sama nie wiedząc dlaczego. W -mazurowej znowu figurze odezwał się patrząc na mnie znad okularów swych z dziwnym wyrazem: "Słyszałem, że matka pani urządziła sobie w W. apartament bardzo gustownie i bardzo bogato". I znowu na ostatni wyraz szczególny położył nacisk. Oprócz tego kilka razy w ciągu wieczoru spostrzegłam, że ścigał mię oczami, gdziem się tylko obróciła, a spojrzenie jego zapalało się przy tym dziwnym ogniem, na policzki występowały ceglaste plamy, jak zawsze, gdy bywał czymś wzruszony. Helenka spostrzegła także ten dziwny wzrok, jakim pan Henryk patrzył na mnie, i szepnęła mi raz na ucho: — Czy widzisz, jak pan S. patrzy na ciebie? Ręczę, że nienawidzi cię z całego serca. — Nic mię to nie obchodzi — odpowiedziałam. — Zapewne — odrzekła Helenka — a jednak wierzaj mi, że obrażony konkurent jest bardzo niebezpiecznym zwierzęciem. Wszystko to przyszło mi na pamięć po raz pierwszy dopiero wtedy, gdy matka moja opowiedziała mi o szlachetnym względem niej znalezieniu się pana Henryka. Niepodobna mi było pogodzić tego wszystkiego. Krzywdził rodzone siostry, a pomocną rękę podawał osobie obcej; nienawidził mnie, a wyświadczał ważną usługę mojej matce! Wszakże fakt stał tam jako świadectwo tego ostatnie go: pan Henryk, pomimo obrazy i niechęci ku mnie, uwalniał moją matkę od mnóstwa kłopotów, może stanowczo ratował ją od majątkowej ruiny, dając jej czas na urządzenie się z interesami i wyszukanie dla siebie środków znacznej wypłaty! Po kilku jeszcze chwilach rozmowy o panu Henryku i majątkowych sprawach matka moja powstała i całując mię w czoło, z czułością rzekła: — Tak, Wacławo, jestem zupełnie zdecydowana na rozstanie się z tobą. Widzę w tym twoje dobro i zresztą czuję, że i dla ojca masz także obowiązki. Szanuj go zawsze i kochaj całym sercem, jest to człowiek... Tu głos mojej matki zadrżał, spuściła powieki i chwilę milczała. — Jest to człowiek — dokończyła — dla którego... mimo wszystko, co zaszło między nami, chowam pamięć życzliwą i prawdziwy szacunek... On nauczy cię żyć... on ci drogę do szczęścia pokaże lepiej, niżbym ja to uczynić potrafiła. Co do mnie, pamiętasz może dawną naszą rozmowę o wędrowcu, który omijał światłe wzgórza i cieniste doliny, szukając sobie miejsca wyobraźnią wyśnionego, aż wóz jego przeznaczeń stanął na piaszczystej wydmie, gdzie skwar słońca dopiekał i wichry ostre wiały... Otóż jam do tego wędrowca podobna i wóz moich przeznaczeń na podobnej zatrzymał się wydmie... Wszakże nie uskarżam się i odważnie zniosę to, co sama zgotowałam sobie... Wymawiając ostatnie wyrazy matka moja szybko się oddaliła, nie chcąc, jak mi się zdawało, okazać wzruszenia, które coraz bardziej ją ogarniało. Po jej odejściu wstałam, wzruszona do głębi, i kilka godzin przesiedziałam na jednym miejscu, z dłonią przy czole, pogrążona w myślach. A gdy ocknęłam się z myśli tych i powstałam, światłej mi było w oczach, pogodniej w duszy. W umyśle moim. zaświtała piękna, urocza nadzieja, serce uderzyło żywo na widok świętego, wielkiego zadania, jakie stanęło przede mną. "Tak — rzekłam do siebie w duchu — dlaczegóż by rodzice moi nie mieli połączyć się z sobą na nowo? Okoliczności, których dotąd nie pojmuję dobrze, zbyt światowe usposobienie mojej matki, duma może obojga, która w niczym ustąpić nie chciała, rozłączyły ich. Ale matka moja kochała mego ojca, kocha go dotąd jeszcze, to widoczne, z żalem spoglądała za siebie i pragnęłaby wrócić na to miejsce słoneczne, które dobrowolnie opuściła kiedyś, w chwili szału i uniesienia. A ojciec? i on pewno kochał moją matkę, i jemu ciężyć musi samotne życie, brak domowego ciepła i ogniska; dlaczegóż by więc wrócić do siebie nie mieli teraz, gdy wiele już lat przeszło po dawnych wzajemnych urazach, gdy oboje doszli do połowy życia i z żalem oglądają się za tym, co utracili? A ja, jedyne ich dziecię, i tak bardzo przez obojga kochane, czy nie powinnam stanąć pośród nich jako pobudka i zachęta do pojednania? Czy nie powinnam od jednego z nich do drugiego przenieść oliwną gałązkę zgody i pokoju?" Category:Pamiętnik Wacławy